leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalamanda
Kalamanda is a city located in the most Northern part of Shurima. It was populated when a mass deposit of gold and gems and two nexuses were discovered near it. The deposit has led the Empire of Noxus to potentially invade the location. Lore Kalamanda was once a sleepy non-descript village located at the Northern part of Shurima, only moderately known as a decent place to fish for Valoran trout and not much else. Today the city is venorated for its gold and Sing-Stones. Its ruler, Coucilman Reyes, enjoys Zaunite gifts. Champions of Kalamanda Other Related Champions * is the Shuriman ruler of Kalamanda. * uses a Brackern hex-crystal as her heart. * used a Brackern hex-crystal for his research. * used a Brackern hex-crystal for his research. History The Long Sleep of the Brackern When the cataclysmic forces of the Rune Wars began to devastate the world, the Brackern feared the turmoil would soon mark the end of their species. They resolved to hide in hibernation until humans wiped themselves out, as it seemed certain they would. Only then would it be safe to emerge from the sands once more. They slept in peaceful isolation as centuries passed before Skarner awoke from his shallow burrow in a panic. Deafening explosions shattered the ground, targeting the Brackern where they lay sleeping and stunning those closest to the surface. A band of robbers had discovered the dormant creatures and were prying crystals from crystalline flesh. Skarner, protected from the brunt of the attack by his crystal, erupted from the sand in a terrible frenzy of sharp and poisonous . Though their numbers all but overwhelmed him, he killed many of the thieves, and the rest fled in terror. Skarner was horrified to learn he was the only one awake, and that many of his people's crystals had already been stolen. Skarner tried to revive his dormant companions, but the men had broken so many life stones in their thoughtless theft that several Brackern with damaged crystals died moments after Skarner woke them, while others would not wake at all. For weeks Skarner paced the sand above his sleeping brethren in sorrowful mourning. He was certain the crystals would quickly perish in the hands of men, and mourned their loss too. Yet as the sun broke over the horizon many weeks later, Skarner heard distant echoes calling in his mind. The cries were faint, but rang clear over the land. These voices of the lost stones reached out to him in terror, imploring Skarner to reconnect them with their kind. Skarner hesitated, torn as to whether he should rescue the lost crystals or continue guarding the still-living Brackern. After weeks spent erasing all traces of the excavation, he could not stand to hear the minds of his kin suffering at the hands of the violent humans, and resolved to set out to save the missing crystals. Skarner began the arduous task of tracking the stones, hoping no others would discover his kin beneath the sand. Though his search is lonely, he occasionally hears a lost crystal calling to him, a feeling that brings joy and anguish in equal measure. He focuses his sorrow into unshakable determination, and refuses to rest until he has recovered every last life stone. Government Council Trivia * Travel from Piltover to Kalamanda takes around 15-16 days by trade ship, depending on if stops in Urzeris beforehand. * Kalamanda in the previous lore was a major conflict area between Demacia and Noxus. Ultimately The Institute of War created the Crystal Scar as a Fields of Justice. de:Kalamanda fr:Kalamanda pl:Kalamanda zh:卡拉曼達 Category:Places Category:Shurima Category:Brackern